


A Big Red Bow

by MerriWyllow



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Gen, Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerriWyllow/pseuds/MerriWyllow





	A Big Red Bow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Birthday Sketch](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16058) by Chiisana Minako (Chizuruchibi). 



Knocking loudly at her office door, Jane said, "Come on, Lisbon, I know you're in there!"

"Go away, Jane. I locked the door for a reason. I'm busy!"

"With what? Maybe I can help?"

"Just go away! Sometimes I need peace and quiet to work!"

Not only was the door locked, but the blinds were closed too. She was wrapping up a pale blue die cast Citroën. It was not being cooperative. The irregular shape made it impossible to get the wrapping paper on in an orderly fashion.

"Are you wrapping up my present?"

"No!"

"You are, aren't you? That's why you won't let me in. Ok, Lisbon, I understand."

"I'm not wrapping your present. After the way you are acting, I don't even want to give you one." She had given up. In the end she just tied a bow around it.

"That hurts. Alright, I will leave you alone," he said.

She got up, opened the door to find him standing there as though he had not already been waiting for five minutes. "You might as well come in. Here, this is for you." She handed him the car, and he smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Lisbon. Just what I always wanted."


End file.
